Chance Again
by Zquare
Summary: SG-1 has finally gained headway into finding the mythical Ark of Truth, but the Priors are never far behind. One final confrontation, and one final chance for the ancient Fifth Race.
1. Title

Chance Again (I)

Events through SG-1 Ark of Truth and Atlantis season 4 and 5.

The War for the Ring is over and Arda finally has settled down to peace, but Earth's struggle against the Ori Priors and Adria continues. SG-1 has finally gained headway into finding the mythical Ark of Truth, but the Priors are never far behind. One final confrontation, and one final chance for the ancient Fifth Race.

Book I of a two-part story.

The events, characters, and themes used in the following story are fictional.

Recognizable elements from Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis belong to their respective establishments.

Other story structures unrelated to Stargate are of my invention.

Enjoy reading!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The rain of fire and noise never stopped through the nights and days as Ariste and Thesa were bombarded with the fiery determination of the Ori.

"Get the children out! Man every available ship! Quickly!" Thousands of voices, some commanding, some fearful, melded into one great shout of panic and ruin. Sanre ran, ducked, fled, and tried to hide as soldiers marched upon every city, pulling citizens from every home and office, regardless of their age, gender, or occupation. Parents fought back desperately to protect their children, and still others worked frantically to stop the invasion in any way they could. Ships were brought from the ground - ancient reminders of days best left forgotten - and they charged into the red skies, its passengers and pilots determined and desperate for victory.

"Hallowed are the Ori," chanted the Priors at the helm of the great ships that bore down mercilessly upon the Sanre planets.

The younger Sanre fought bravely, thinking of nothing more than to protect their beloved home and the anger they felt toward these Ori. Those who were older, whom remembered the first war, hesitated, more fearful of the result of fighting than of the soldiers and the ships.

Many died with valor in protecting their loved ones. Others died of being captured, tortured, and killed by the Priors. Many more died of the Affliction. The hours wore on to days, and the days became weeks, and finally, there were none left with strength to fight. The Ori dominated Veya, and another civilization finally lowered themselves unwillingly to Origin, and Adria. The once dignified and benevolent race who bowed to no dictator now were at the feet of the Orici and her followers, who ruthlessly exploited them and their beloved home.

Only three escaped, quite by fortunate accident, through the Ori super gate, just as the Sanre ships destroyed it. They were the final tokens of their great race, and they carried with them the whole knowledge and history of their once-glorious home. They hurtled through space and time into a new world, and there they made a new home, cautiously and then openly accepted by the natives, until their death. They became the _Furlings_, the lost ones, who kept determinedly to themselves. The three shared the tragic bond and the burden of their perished loved ones until each met their last breath.

Rima, the ever-loyal friend was the first, for she had fought in the battle, and the Affliction took her violently, and she became its prisoner until her final breath. The woodland dwellers mourned her alongside her companions, and reached out to console the two now that were left after her. The king observed them from a distance, and murmured a quiet blessing for the dead and another for the living.

Years later, Kaeden departed also, and this time, the hurt was greater, for he was her uncle, and a great friend. The woodland king joined the mourning this time, trying in his might to comfort the only one left.

And then, Ghaea Enori, the last of the Furlings, was alone.


	3. Chapter 1

1

"…can I get a hand here?" Daniel called over his shoulder, his heart thumping excitedly as he brushed off the final chunks of dirt from the large box in the ground. Teal'c walked silently to him and lifted the box from the ground with little effort. He grunted and looked away as Daniel bent again to examine the dusty markings on the artifact. SG-1 had been on Dakara for several days now, searching not only for the Ark of Truth, which, from Daniel's research, was supposedly somewhere near, but also for any signs of the Ancients pointing in the direction of the Ark, or any other valuable information that could lead them to triumph over the Ori. So far, however, all they could find were ruins of the old city, the scorching sun, and the steadily decreasing patience of everyone on the team.

Vala was far less tactful in expressing her displeasure, and soon, Daniel found himself bickering with her again.

"...tell me why we can't simply open it?!" Vala's frustration evident in her tone.

"Because it's sealed shut!" Daniel retorted, while Teal'c steadfastly tried to ignore them both. Though opening it was not an option right now, Daniel found himself wishing that he would never have to open it. As long as it was sealed, it was as good as the Ark itself, which they had been searched for, for well over a year. Daniel rolled his eyes as Vala continued her "yakking" about why Daniel could never give straightforward information.

"Quiet!" Teal'c boomed over her muttering. Two pairs of eyes blinked to him.

"Kids! We're under fire!" Cam's voice crackled through the radio, seconds afterward, sounding both irritated and amused at the same time. Surprised as they were, SG-1 had expected the Ori – or rather, the Ori worshippers – to show up. Their new title took some getting used to, for the shock caused by the truth revealed by the Teran took several weeks to get around.

The biggest surprise came when the soldiers charged into the clearing. Led by Vala's husband. Tomin. The look on Vala's face when Tomin walked through the crumbling walls to them was absolute shock. The last time Daniel had seen Tomin, the man had yet some doubt, but now, the archaeologist could see that he had changed, and whether the change was because of some new knowledge of the Ori or the absence of Vala he could not tell. Cam, who had never seen the man, rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Wow; we really are on the same page." Vala shifted uneasily.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." The Prior strode in so quickly that they hardly had time to react. The strange man seemed to appear out of nowhere, and Sam took several steps back in surprise. The time for talk was long gone now, for the Prior had scarcely spoken two words to them before he ordered for them to be killed. The soldiers immediately lifted their weapons toward them, but Tomin hesitated.

"I gave them my word that if they surrendered peacefully, they would be spared!" Tomin pleaded with the Prior, who looked onto him with obvious contempt. Teal'c raised his eyebrows. Vala hated to see Tomin so distressed. She had said once that Tomin was the most gentle and honest person she had ever known. She stood by that statement now, and she hated the Ori all the more – even knowing that they not only intangible energy, but a people, flesh and blood, like her.

Despite her strong prejudice, Vala had always wanted to meet the ones who had created these worshippers – however inadvertently – if only to hate them – and perhaps wonder at them. And perhaps it was because of these conflicting emotions that her friends did not tell her that the Sanre would be travelling to the Teran galaxy yet again.

Disarming the Prior was easier than they had imagined, and even Sam was surprised that the device had worked so well, even though she had run several tests before. Tomin was considerably easier to convince to their side after the death of the Prior, and he even offered his help in searching for the Ark. But now, SG-1 had much bigger fish to fry – and it swam in an entirely different pond: the Ori galaxy.


	4. Chapter 2

2

Halen and Ghaea stepped out from the treader onto the sun-soaked plains before the White City of Gondor. Even from afar, the brilliance of Minas Tirith stood as if a monument to the victories of Men, Elves, and Dwarves. Halen took a deep breath and was eager to meet the Hobbits again, with whom he had become quite good friends, and Ghaea smiled to remember a very particular pair of Elf and Dwarf, of whom she had become fond.

Behind them, members of the Sanre council stood silently. Most were elderly, and many of them remembered the dark days of the Teran, but they were nonetheless happy to travel to this new world. None but Ghaea and Halen would be able to visit Valinor, because of the lamp, but the council did not mind that; they were in no hurry to face the fallen fifth race again. In truth, many members did not even wish to meet the Sinhuil, but the lead councilor Eaton Keil had persuaded them with passionate words and a vision to heal the past.

Only one other passenger of the treader was not so solemn. Parry Iles, a childhood friend of both Enori siblings, had come along on what he termed as the most "proper adventure in years." Since the recovery of Ghaea and Halen, circulating news of their adventures and discoveries in the new Teran home world stirred the emotions of the entire Sanre population. The elderly were most hesitant to regard the Teran or their children the Sinhuil as equals, but the younger generations eagerly became more interested and passionate about learning more about the former Fifth Race's way of living and their perspectives.

It did not take long to reach the city gates, and there, a pair of familiar faces greeted the two young, returning members of the party.

"Welcome again to Minas Tirith!" greeted Gimli with gusto. He was much taken with the members of the Sanre council, as they were introduced to him one by one, and they by him. Never before had they seen a Dwarf, and Gimli was eager to show them all the Dwarven charm. They greeted Legolas the Elf in a different, more solemn manner, but Halen and Ghaea could tell that the Elf was as happy to see both of _them_ as they were to meet _him_ again. After sharing warm words of welcome and a hug for Ghaea, Legolas announced:

"Elessar will be happy to see you, and there is much to tell," as he led the way toward the great hall of the king. He gestured for Ghaea to follow him after Halen and Gimli led the way, and she fell into step beside him after bowing to the councilors, who followed.

"We've missed you, _chermen_... and I'm very glad you both are recovered." Ghaea looked up sharply at the Elf at that. _Chermen_.... Dearest. Ghaea was surprised that Legolas had learned Sanre words, but wondered how he had done so. Elves were natural quick learners and curious about art and culture, but the way he said the word...it was as if he had said it all his life. Legolas glanced at her briefly, then changed the subject, as if sensing her feelings. Ghaea wondered, but refrained from probing his mind. She rarely looked now, for she found that Elves, though aloof, were also very expressive in their way, and she was learning just how to look with only her eyes.

Behind them, the council followed in silence, taking in every detail of the glittering white city. So this was the race thus chosen and loved by the contemporary Teran. Keil stared openly at the Elf and could not help but think back to the days when the Teran were at the height of their civilization.

Aragorn was indeed happy to see them and a welcome party and feast was quickly planned in their honor. Arda had not changed much since their last visit some months ago, but Atlantis had changed much.

"Did not your doctor Carson Beckett come also? He was a great friend of the Hobbits, and Pippin and Merry are here in the city, anxious to see him again." Legolas asked as they sat to dinner. Ghaea lowered her head, and Halen quickly explained the loss of Dr. Carson Beckett. Legolas murmured his apologies, but Halen assured him that it was alright.

"The people of Atlantis honored him; he was trying to save a life." Atlantis had been shaken hard with the death of Carson Beckett, and many Sanre who had met the cheerful Scottish doctor had attended the ceremony honoring him. The dinner party soon resumed a happier atmosphere as the two aforementioned Hobbits entered. Delighted, they monopolized the conversation with captivating tales of their beloved homeland, and everyone present thanked them wholeheartedly for the much needed diversion.

Parry, who had never met with the peoples of Arda before, felt that he had come at just the right time. From his friends' tales of the battles that raged just a few months ago, it seemed that everyone was glad it was over. With the fall of Sauron, everyone's fighting days were over. Even the king hung up his sword to enjoy the peace with his family. Other than occasional Orcs, life was peaceful in Arda.

All was about to change, however, as high above the planet in geosynchronous orbit, the navigations officer of the _Iprene_ noticed the intense blinking on the screens before her. The captain himself was called over and both frowned at the development.

"They are headed this way." And indeed they were. The entire crew of the bridge shrank at the thought of three Ori ships that headed in their direction at amazing speed. Confrontation it seemed, was seeking them out.


	5. Chapter 3

3

There was no place to run, nowhere to go, and no one to turn to. Ghaea had travelled so far from her home through the black hole in the explosion that it was impossible to return home, and she was alone. There was no turning back. The reality struck her like a hammer to the chest, and she fought to breathe as her spirit floundered, breathless, in the vast sea of apparent hopelessness of the situation.

The Sanre home world was a ruin then, and she knew that now, under the reign of the Ori, all the old cultures must be gone. She pushed the thought from the forcefully, and was angry for not knowing which she felt more sad with: that her world was now completely gone, or that some whom she loved still may live and she was forever parted from them. The years since she had come to this new, strange world seemed like an endless path behind her; a path she could never walk again. Rima had been the first to leave, and then Kaeden, and although the woodland dwellers, the Edhel, were kind and inviting, there was more than one emptiness in her heart that Ghaea could not fill.

She knew not how long she stood before the tapestry, but no one disturbed her, and when she came to her senses again, it was night. For the first time since stopping at the wall hanging, she saw that it depicted an Elf - tall, golden-haired, magnificent. It was of the Elfking, she was certain, for she saw the resemblance immediately. The fierce, determined expression of the king and the obvious din of fighting around him in the weaving were clearly signs of battle. Ghaea frowned. Battle was never a thing to commemorate, and she was again sharply reminded of the battle that had taken place in her beloved homeland. She pushed the thought from her mind, and, taking a breath, she walked purposefully back to her room deep in the heart of the Elfking's palace.

An Elf maiden was waiting for her when she stepped into the room - the same maiden who always came to her.

"Ghaea; I hope you are well?" The Furling smiled at the Elleth, who returned one cheerfully, and replied:

"Very well; thank you." The Elleth seemed to scrutinize Ghaea for a moment before saying:

"King Thranduil invites you to dine with him tonight in the hall. Do you wish for a bath before then?" Ghaea was surprised at the king's generous gesture, but thanked the Elleth and agreed to the bath. Perhaps, she thought, it will help her to relax. The Elf smiled again before leaving Ghaea to her own inside the warm bathing chamber. The water inside the stone pool was warm, and the air, misty. Ghaea sat for a moment at the edge of the warm stone and touched the water. She thought about her home world, and of her home in the mountains of Thesa. As her fingers tread through the water, droplets rose from the surface and hovered in the air before her, like stars in a night sky. She concentrated on them, and soon, they clustered into systems and galaxies, and in the middle of them all hung Thesa, her home planet, and near it, Ariste, the capital planet, and Ounna, home of their allies the Ancients, and Breis. Ghaea lost herself in the makeshift star galaxy, and felt herself grow sleepier and sleepier in the steamy bath chamber, until she fell completely unconscious. And into the pool.

-

Thranduil, suddenly alarmed, hastened from the study, with his counsel at his heels, leaving his steward to calmly complete the task they left behind quietly.

The Elf maiden was immediately startled at the sudden splash, and hastened in to see the residual waves caused by Ghaea's fall rush out over the pool. She pulled the unconscious Ghaea from the deep, water-filled bathing pool quickly, just as the king appeared beside her. She did not seem the least surprised, and stepped aside gracefully as the king took the Furling woman into his arms, drenched clothing and all.

She and the king's counsel exchanged a look and a quiet word before he left swiftly in search of the healer, and she disappeared into the dressing alcove for fresh clothes.

Thranduil set Ghaea gently upon the soft bedding and leaned close to her placid face. She seemed so peaceful, but it pained Thranduil that her eyes were not open, fixed upon him with all of their beauty.

"Come back to me, my dearest Ghaea." His own whispered words shocked him, for he had called Ghaea his, but she never belonged to him, or anyone, and it was nonsensical telling her to come back when she have never been his in the first place. He frowned and turned to Elleth as she returned with her quarry. He hesitated before relinquishing Ghaea to her. It was silly if he stayed, for Ghaea would be undressed and changed. But as he walked from the room, he felt his heart beat and break, as if he was leaving a piece of himself behind with her.

The Elleth worked quickly and soon, Ghaea lay undisturbed in new clean, dry, sweet-smelling clothes. Thranduil was impatient to be back at her side, and as soon as the maiden departed the chamber, he stepped inside. The fragrant mid afternoon air calmed him, and the healer patted the Furling's hand softly one last time before bowing to the king. He quietly answered Thranduil's questions regarding her health before giving instructions that she be not disturbed from sleep, and left as well. Thranduil sat at the side of her bed and took her hand in his larger ones and closed his eyes momentarily. A gentle brush here or there and a kind smile had been their only contact ever since she had come to them. Though Legolas had grown attached to the Furling, Thranduil could only content with watching her from afar. She mourned her lost family and it was wrong to ask for her heart, but he could not help himself. When she was near, he could not hold to his resolve or his righteous shell.

Turning away, his eyes settled instead upon a small book on the side table. It was luxuriously bound and the pages yellowed from use and age. He stilled as he turned the first page to discover an elegantly penned dedication, signed _Ama, Apa._ The pages seemed to warm to his touch, as if delivering a loving sentiment. He ran his fingers lightly over it. It must have been a gift from her mother and father, for he recalled her referring to her parents with such words. Turning the pages further, he saw that the book contained poetry and short prose in her native language, and also something else. A photograph fell to his lap as he turned the page, and Thranduil picked it up carefully. It was of two boys, the smaller perched atop the elder's shoulders, both smiling, the smaller one more triumphantly, and the other, ruefully. Her brothers, the king was sure, for he saw their resemblance both in appearance and characteristic. Glancing at the bed again, his heart was heavy to see that she had not yet awoken. Thranduil put the photograph onto the table and turned back to the book. He turned the words in his mind, and they were elegant and smooth, like Sindarin. He stopped turning and settled on a page in the middle of the book to read, sounding the words out slowly, like a chant.

The sun was low in the sky when he finally looked away from the book in his hands, but it seemed the perfect time to come to attention. Ghaea took a deep breath and turned to him, alarming Thranduil. He moved closer and took up her hand again, and this time, she opened her eyes. For the first time, he noticed the fine lines at the edges of her eyes, as if little slivers of hair. He, as an Elf, did not grow old easily, and he felt sad at the discovery that she was different. She would grow old. The discovery, though, did not lessen his love for her. Instead, the urgency he felt in loving her increased, for he could not fathom a day when she would leave them. He pushed the thought from his mind.

Ghaea's expression relaxed immediately upon seeing him.

"King Thranduil…." She trailed off, noting her surroundings, the book in his hands, and his concerned, friendly expression. He stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"Ghaea..." he stopped, unsure of how to continue, and still more unsure of whether she had detected any of his passion in her mind. For a moment, he wished that she did, so that it would save him the embarrassment of telling her. He focused instead on her use of the title with which she addressed him. King. Her use of such a simple word endeared her to him all the more.

"King Thranduil, are you alright?" She asked presently, her dark, serious eyes staring straight into his, straight into his deepest heart. There was the word again. Thranduil's heart beat as if she had confessed her love for him. He almost laughed if not for the situation. She was asking him if he was alright, and she was the one who in bed!

"I am well," he murmured, and then, louder, he said to her, "Ghaea, tell me now that I have a chance." Her brows creased and her expression changed swiftly to one of confusion and then understanding. Her eyes did not leave his face for a moment, which was another thing he found endearing, for many could not look upon the king without quaking.

Ghaea closed her eyes and tried to focus on one thing, but her mind was far too active. She cumulative thoughts of home, her people, now dead at the hands of the Ori, added to the thoughts she saw of the king. She thought of her own bizarre circumstances.

Thranduil had fallen in love with her. How had that happened? The king himself pondered the same question. It was not hard to like her; in the years she had lived with them, his subjects had come to like her, but to Thranduil, she was much more than the friend Legolas considered her to be or the quiet observer his seneschal thought of her. Ghaea was beautiful, in such an un-Elflike, but remarkable way that he was almost instantly enamored. Her mind both amazed him and bothered him; how she could read him like a book, but her thoughts remained a mystery to him.

He knew she still carried the sorrow of her home, but there was now something else. It was clear to him now, that she had loved another, and that thought pained the Elfking, who tried everything to turn her smile to him.


	6. Chapter 4

4

Parry hurried impatiently through the streets of Minas Tirith on the way to the hall of the king, his expression shaken, but set in a determined frown. The people in the streets scurried out of the way of the tall stranger, and parents held their children close at the sight of the unfamiliar visitors with the strange hair. Though the King trusted and enjoyed their company and told his people so, they were strangers to the commoners nonetheless.

Bursting through the grand double doors without ceremony, he searched the large room quickly for his friends. Aragorn looked up from his meeting with Faramir and the Sanre council. Halen and Ghaea met Parry just inside the hall almost immediately. Something was wrong.

"The Ori are coming. Their ships are at the edge of this system even now!" Ghaea's eyes immediately widened, and she visibly took a step back. Parry's eyes bore into hers with an urgency and fear she had not seen in any Sanre save her brother during the Quest of the Ring.

"The Ori?" Halen repeated, at a loss for other words. Parry was referring to the Priors and their followers, they knew, but why would they come here? How had they found this place? That was the least of their problems now. The Ori ships were heavily armed – and their passengers eager to dominate. The meeting adjourned immediately and the Sanre hurriedly retreated with hasty apologies to Aragorn and his court, leaving the man confused and anxious about the situation.

The council was quick to suggest their immediate departure. They were no match for the Priors, everyone knew it. Aragorn, however, was confident that they would be able to triumph over these Priors as they had over Sauron, however mistaken he was in his beliefs.

The captain was inclined to agree with the council. No Sanre was a match for any enemy. Ghaea, however, could not reconcile leaving with her conscience. Having seen first hand how hard the people of Arda had fought for freedom, leaving them to the mercy of the Priors seemed a sentence of doom.

"Captain please!" Ghaea pleaded. The Teran would not – and could not – help these people in the face of the Priors, this she knew, and the captain did too.

"We cannot leave them to their deaths." For a moment, the captain gazed sadly into her entreating eyes. Sanre were cursed, it seemed like, to forever feel compassion but never able to help. The young felt this exceedingly, he knew, and Ghaea's plea saddened him to the core. He saw her mind completely, and her feelings moved him tremendously.

It was a difficult decision, and the council was ever reluctant to stay, except for the leader Keil, but they acknowledged that she was right. As much as they felt against risking the lives of their young people, the Sanre could not run forever. And they would not run this time.

Defending the _Iprene_ and the planet was more easily said than done, for they were alone. The nearest ship was the Earth ship _Daedalus_. Col. Sheppard and his team would join them soon in Arda, but they were on schedule and still days off, and the the Ori ships would not wait for anyone; they would be here in less than two days. The _Iprene_, though originally built with a complement of three chair-controlled weapons systems which boasted a 360 degree firing range, they had not been used for many thousand years. The chair rooms themselves, sealed away, had not been entered for many generations. When Ghaea opened the bulkhead doors and stepped inside, she could hardly believe what was happening. A wave of tingles swept through her as she ran her fingertips slowly on the cool metal. The room came to life immediately, sensing her presence, as if saluting her return after so long. Her hands stroked over the sleek, metal arm rests and the controls, which lit up on by one. The chair turned slowly to face her, and then waited for her to take her seat upon. She did so, hesitantly, and felt the ship calling to her immediately. That was how the Sanre weapons systems worked, she knew, by connecting with one's mind, but the reality of it terrified her.

Ghaea stood up abruptly and the chair's lights dimmed, as if in disappointment, and she shook her head. It did not feel right. For a Sanre to take part in a battle – it was all too strange. She waved her palms over the consoles about the room, putting them to sleep again, and stepped out into the hall again.

A figure strode by quickly from an auxiliary room to her right. Ghaea recognized him immediately; it was Felden, a medic working aboard the ship. He was a strange man, stubbornly quiet, but very intelligent. _How strange that he should be here…._ She gave it not another thought, for her mind was greatly occupied by other matters, but had she been more alert, she would have wondered why a medic should be in the engineering section.


	7. Chapter 5

5

"We're all going to find the Ark, Mr. Merek; it's just too late for you not to join us." Cam muttered through clenched teeth. The man from the IOA was wearing his patience thinner by the moment. Glaring at the man's back as he retreated from the bridge, Cam sighed and resumed his seat at the helm. He momentarily wished that SG-1 had gone with Halen and Ghaea instead of on the quest for the ever-elusive Ark. Sam guessed his thoughts and offered her support quietly as the Odyssey jumped into hyperspace. Though no one was sure that Tomin's contact could be completely trusted, their next stop indeed took them directly to the heart of the matter – to the Ancients' most fabled technology.

Just out of reach of the Atlantis team, who were cruising toward them in the _Daedalus_, Ghaea and Halen pushed the doubts aside and focused on the rapidly approaching Ori ships, as dangerous and ominous as ever. Ghaea and Halen both placed shaking hands onto the armrests on either side of the chair devices for the first time in their lives and felt the ship's weapons array hum to life in anticipation. Closing their eyes, they leaned back into the chair and concentrated. In their minds, they saw every detail of the enemy ships and every adjustment of the _Iprene_ as if the whole world before them became a screen filled with charts, equations, and the darkness of space.

_Target locked._ The computer announced, as the _Iprene_ moved into position between the planet and the encroaching ships.

"We are ready," the captain said finally, hesitation clearly in his voice.

Four cannons lit up simultaneously and the first wave of drones was launched just as the enemy ships fired onto the _Iprene_.

"Shields are stable," informed the first officer, wincing despite himself as he watched the firefight outside. Halen knitted his brows and clenched his teeth as he willed the drones to penetrate the enemy shields. A sudden feeling of passion and anger flew through him and the ship, sensing his emotions, rained drones relentlessly toward one of the ships, soon destroying it in an extraordinary flash.

Ghaea also felt the anger and frustration build up within her, and as the sharp ache of her closed eyes seemed to reach a peak, the computer suddenly slowed and silenced, and the chair dimmed. She opened her eyes in shock and panic as she watched the screens blank one by one. The final wave of drones launched before the chair failed managed to follow the second ship into hyperspace as it retreated, damaged. But the final ship turned its beam from the _Iprene_ and toward the planet surface.

"Ghaea! Are you alright?" demanded the captain as well as her brother. The _Iprene_ charged forward and outran the Ori by mere seconds, taking the full hit of the weapons beam at point blank.

"Shield strength is decreasing." An engineer informed the captain as the ship's computer announced the extent of the damage. Ghaea's chair could no longer be used, and as she worked frantically with an officer from engineering to fix it, Halen was rapidly tiring.

It felt strange to him, how his eyes began to hurt, leading to an immense headache as he struggled to stay ahead of the Ori ship, which was closing in on them again, pushing them down into the planet atmosphere with their weapons and physical nearness in an attempt to burn out their shields completely.

Parry's heart raced as he watched the fire exchange before him and when he could stand it no longer on the sidelines, he set his face in a determined scowl and sprinted to the third chair room. He placed his hands confidently and hastily on the two sides of the chair and it lit up immediately to his touch.

"Parry? What are you doing?" demanded Keil, fear gripping him, but for more reasons than his concern for the young Sanre's safety. He was surprised that Halen was able to destroy the first ship, and felt a moment of relief when the second escaped narrowly, but now, with Parry in the third chair, he knew that the third ship will not survive for long. The captain took one look at the screen monitoring the chair rooms and stilled. He had agreed to Halen and Ghaea using the chair because of their previous exposure and miraculous recovery from the Affliction, but Parry….

Ignoring Keil and the numerous other frantic entreaties from the crew, Parry concentrated hard on the ship close above them. Fisting his fingers, he let the feeling of desperation and anger crash into him and opened his mind, almost becoming one with the ship. The drones launched with a furious vengeance and impacted the shields of the Ori ship, fully destroying them. The explosion of the last Ori ship was spectacular, but also taxing on the _Iprene's_ already decreasing shields, for it was too near, almost draining them completely.

The silence was pervasive as the light from the explosion dimmed. Every person onboard seemed to freeze as the noise of the battle died. Now pushed fully inside the planet atmosphere, the captain lepts into action and ordered for the ship to be landed in the sea and hastily dispatched medics to the chair rooms and other areas with injured crew. Ghaea hurried to help the exhausted Halen from the chair. Gingerly massaging his eye lids in an effort to get rid of the pain, he assured her that he was alright. Parry was not answering the radio calls, and he did not appear. The calm did not last long, however, as the ship, suddenly sensing a contaminant, began to quarantine the area of the third chair room. Dim emergency lights flashed, and Halen and Ghaea immediately knew what was happening. They flew toward the chair room where they knew their friend would be, all the while wishing that they could run just a bit faster.

The rocky descent worked to the siblings' advantage, as the jolting disrupted power throughout the _Iprene, _and the bulkhead doors hesitated in the hallways. As the ship landed in the water at the coast of Arda, the two had made it past the last, closing bulkhead door, and became isolated in the section with Parry, whom they spotted leaning against the control consoles for support.

He was feeling very ill. Coldness enveloped him and he felt unsteady on his feet. The anger that had swept over him as he fired the drones still lingered, and he did not know what to do, or why it was.

"Parry?" Ghaea approached him hesitantly. He saw her.

"Ghaea…." She touched his arm, and she felt very real. Halen's expression behind his sister was more cautious.

"Parry?"

"Something is not right, Ghaea; the chair…." He trailed off and closed his eyes. She was about to speak when Parry suddenly tensed, grimacing.

"Away from me!" With that, he suddenly pushed them back with a physical and magical strength and they did not know he had, and both siblings flew backward to the far wall of the room before sliding to the floor with a crash. Parry looked about him and staggered before finally succumbing to the headache and throbbing of his eyes, falling to the floor unconscious.


	8. Chapter 6

6

"Who is your love?" Ghaea stilled in her movements to bring the Elfking another glass of wine. It was a late hour, and it seemed to her that the only Elf not asleep was the king himself. As the Elfking fell deeper in love with the Furling, he often requested that she only attend to him, and always looked forward to their time alone, for it was only she who made him feel at ease the way he felt now. She looked away, down to the glass he held in her hands.

"His majesty speaks of things he does not know," she replied, taking a small step back, and feeling, for the first time that evening, uncomfortable before the king.

"No," Thranduil insisted, catching her arm gently with a hand to keep her from turning away.

"No, Ghaea, for although I love you as life itself, in your heart there is another, and I shall never be victorious ere he is there." Ghaea's expression softened, deeply touched by his confession, and she relaxed a bit as he continued.

"Tell me, who is he, for I would congratulate you if he is noble." Ghaea seemed to almost slump in resignation.

"He is noble," she said at length, "though he is no longer with us." Thranduil frowned. He confessed to his innermost heart that he knew very little about Ghaea's personal life before their meeting, but her admission about her love surprised him. Ghaea seemed undisturbed as she revealed the news, but Thranduil's heart was breaking. How long had she hidden this sadness within her? He clearly felt her sorrow now. He berated himself for not considering her feelings as he pursued her daily. Ghaea put a hand gently upon her arm.

"King Thranduil, do not feel ill at ease. Although he is not here, I carry him with me, in me, and his memory is valiant still," Ghaea finished, hoping to bring comfort to the Elfking, though the latter could feel no ease day or night. He did not let go of her hand. It was his dearest wish to know that Ghaea did not love anyone else, but he could not feel resentful that she did. He was not comforted either, by her words, for they filled him with both desire and despair. Ghaea seemed to push the burden she had aside and knelt beside his chair. So close was she that he almost started, involuntarily.

"Forgive me, Elfking," she said so softly that it sounded, to Thranduil, like water droplets upon petals. He looked forlorn, and she placed her hand upon his, and they stayed thus for a long time.

-

"What is this word?" Legolas asked, pointing out an unfamiliar script in Ghaea's book of poetry. Glancing at the print, she said,

"_Chermen_; it means dearest." Legolas tried the new word a few times, and then translated the sentence quietly.

"Very good, prince Legolas, soon you will be a master at the language," Ghaea said, smiling. Of the Elves in the forest realm, it was the king's young son who became her closest friend. He accompanied her throughout the kingdom, telling her of their history and teaching her their language, and she, in turn, always made time for the prince, became his companion, and taught him all she knew of her people, the once noble Sanre.

Legolas suddenly closed the book and moved to stand beside Ghaea at the bookcase.

"Father treasures your company very much," he said, matter-of-factly. She glanced at him sideways and her eyes darkened to a slight frown.

"It bothers you?" The prince quickly shook his head.

"No, Ghaea; father deserves happiness, and I feel clearly that you can give him that." He smiled.

"_Chermen_," he said softly. And from that moment, it became Legolas' name for her, and he called her thus long after she finally let go of her sorrow, long after she wed the king, his father.


	9. Chapter 7

7

"Hey; how're you feeling?" greeted Dr. Jennifer Keller with a hesitant smile. Ghaea blinked and looked about her at the sunny room and various medical instruments behind the doctor on the large table. It was a familiar setting, for Halen and Ghaea had stayed in this house each time they visited Valinor, and they had collected many things which now made it more like a home. The gentle ticking of the timepiece on the shelf filled in the silence now.

Col. Sheppard's team had accompanied a small group of doctors, headed by Dr. Keller, to Arda to exchange medical knowledge – and to find out more about the ascension light of the Teran. After the recovery of Halen and Ghaea from the Affliction, the relationship between the Sanre and Earth had blossomed. Whether this was due to the Sanre's gratefulness for Atlantis' help or the siblings' appeal to the Sanre council they did not know, but both the SGC and Atlantis were thankful for, and enjoyed, the technology exchange. With the help of the Sanre, the trip between Earth and Atlantis via the Daedalus was reduced from a daunting month to a more welcome two and a half weeks. The voyage from Atlantis to Arda was also decreased by half, making this medical mission possible.

"Dr. Keller…." She was glad to see the doctor, but wondered immediately about her brother, and most of all, Parry. Keller put her fears to rest. Both were safe but confined to bed.

The Atlantis team and the _Daedalus_ had come just as the _Iprene_ touched the water, and had gotten a message from the damaged Sanre ship immediately. Colonel Caldwell himself met with the captain of the _Iprene_ to discuss the options for repair, and both felt acutely the absence of the Asgard to help them. Halen and Ghaea had both fallen unconscious from the force of Parry's push and also the fatigue of operating the chairs. Parry himself collapsed after the exertion. Time was of the essence, and soon after _Daedalus_ arrived, Col. Sheppard, his team, and the three Sanre hurtled through the large stargate in the ocean aboard a jumper to the Teran home planet.

"These are scans of Ghaea and Halen's brains." Keller pointed to the two colored images on the screen. She had set up a makeshift infirmary in Parry's room, who was still unconscious, and monitored his progress closely.

"Is that how it's supposed to look?" Sheppard asked, looking this way and that at the images. Teyla glanced his way, for although she did not know much about neurology, she had seen scans before, and the colonel was right. None looked like this. McKay frowned as he stared at the screen. Keller shook her head.

"The colored areas are those with enormous nervous activity, and as you can see, they have a lot more than an average human." Keller tapped a key and another set of scans appeared on an adjoining screen.

"Their nerves are also more interconnected and their brains are much more active compared with an average human. These were baseline scans, taken two years ago."

"So?" Ronon asked, not understanding what this all meant. From what he had seen in Atlantis, nervous activity was good.

"Humans sometimes have a condition called synesthesia, which is many senses working together, instead of separately. In Halen and Ghaea, these interconnected nerves seem to give them this ability too – just that it's much stronger. It's how they're able to hear others' thoughts and literally see their emotions." Keller pointed to areas marked in red on the first screen.

"The rest of the scans are almost identical, but this area shows a very slow rate of cell recovery, something which is extremely rare for Sanre."

"Is that why they say their eyes are tired? Because it's not recovering?" Ronan asked again, remembering Halen's earlier complaint.

"Of course! It makes perfect sense; Sanre ships are interactive. To pilot the weapons chair, it probably takes a Sanre to mentally link himself to the systems. It's another ability due to their synesthesia." McKay snapped his fingers as he realized the doctor's meaning. Keller nodded.

"Right, and since their nerves are so well connected, stress in one area also affects another area. Their eyes seem to be the most vulnerable part, so damage is the greatest." Sheppard frowned as he pondered the screen long after the rest of the team had left the briefing. He had seen them use their powers before – to help SG-1, Atlantis, and Arda. Carson had never mentioned anything about synesthesia…. Keller stepped up to him and made a face at the computer.

"How're they doing?" He asked, half dreading the doctor's answer. Keller was thoughtful.

"Well, they're awake, but Parry is not responding to treatment." She glanced at the colonel and knew that he was really asking about Halen and Ghaea.

"Their optical nerves are damaged; if they continue to use the chair, they will eventually go blind." Sheppard's scowled at the computer. Why had they stayed to fight the Ori ships? It must have been Ghaea who convinced the captain and the council, for her brother was always more aloof, but he still could not understand why. From the moment the two Sanre first came to this planet, to the moment they learned the Teran and the Ori are one and the same, to now, Arda had given them nothing but trouble and disappointment. Why then, did they – did she – feel so strongly toward it?

"Someone had to," Halen said quietly behind him. Startled, John turned to the Sanre. Halen turned off the screen with a gentle flick of his hand and walked to the window. The Teran would have left those people to die. In their mind, their Elves were safe in Valinor with them, and no one else mattered.

"It was not only Ghaea who felt it," the Sanre continued, sensing the colonel's unspoken question, "I felt this was the right thing to do also."

-

It became clear the next day that Parry was not improving even with the light. Even with the sedative, his first night was so painful and restless, that his friends brought him to the planet again, hoping that the nearness of the light would help soothe him, but to little avail. Though Keller wished she could do more, she would not give him a larger dose of medication for fear that in his weakened state, he would simply trade one addiction for another. When morning came, he was insistent, even aggressive, about being out of doors, bathed in Amanil's dizzying light, that Ghaea and Halen had no choice but to acquiesce and follow him, though he did not seem to notice. Although his senses deteriorated with each moment, his strength seemed to increase.

For one thing Ghaea and Halen did feel happy for, and that was meeting the Elf captain of the former Lorien again. Haldir. Dr. Keller told them that he was a frequent visitor during their second brush with illness from the lingering effects of the Affliction.

Today, Haldir met them in the plains before the mountain, and it was clear to him that both Halen and Ghaea were very fatigued. Parry had, in only two days, lost all the appearance of a Sanre, and the Elf remembered not long ago when Ghaea had been like that. He shuddered inwardly.

Parry wandered off again in the direction of the light and Halen followed in concern, leaving the Elf and Ghaea behind for a while. Halen was both happy and anxious for his sister as he watched her conversation with the Elf from afar. Haldir had alluded to what happened at the battle of Theoden's keep, where Ghaea once saved his life. Halen was not surprised, for Ghaea seemed to have an endless capacity for compassion. In this, he admitted it was something he did not possess. But he also wondered what their life would be like, should they be together. Haldir has yet to tell anyone, but being Sanre, Halen knew. Haldir was aware of this, no doubt, and Halen would not be surprised if the Atlantis team suspected as well.

Parry grinned at Amanil, and Halen scowled again. If Ghaea chose to stay the rest of her life in Valinor, Halen's only peace would be that she would not be taken by the light like Parry. Haldir, though far from immortal, would live almost into infinity, but Ghaea would not. Did the Elf know that? Sighing again, Halen took Parry's arm to guide the normally graceful man past an uneven patch of ground. Parry grinned again, stumbling, as they got closer to the mountain.

Haldir regarded Ghaea carefully; she seemed sad, and he pointed it out. Her friend's illness affected her deeply, but the only road to recovery was failing them. She confessed these thoughts to him with a thoughtful and distant expression, as if she was pondering something to herself.

"You care for him a great deal." He observed; she nodded. His expression and voice was hesitant with a kind of discontent, though Ghaea did not seem to notice. Haldir always took pride in the abilities and charm of the Elves, but Parry could give any Elf a hard competition. He was tall and agile, fair skinned and dark haired, and although the Affliction and addiction to Amanil impaired him tremendously, Haldir could see that he was normally a very intelligent and attractive man. One who was close to both siblings.

"Parry is Halen's best friend since childhood. They attended school together, and later worked together at the University. He is like family." _She_ seemed perfectly composed, but _his_ feelings were great.

"Thank you." He said finally, not fully trusting his voice, but desperately wanting her to know how much the Elves were touched by the Sanre's selflessness - how much he was moved by her. Her antennae twitched slightly, as it always did, he noted, when she felt surprise or amusement. Haldir quickly explained:

"Your goodness has gained our friendship, and admiration...and love." He looked unwaveringly at her, his breath catching in anticipation.

Ghaea was surprised, but felt happy at his gratitude, and felt the residual bias she held toward the Edhel slide away. In its place, she felt something else completely replace it finally, a warm, sunny feeling that flowed from the deepest recesses of her heart to her fingertips and toe tips. Smiling briefly, she replied:

"To you also." Haldir smiled then, as he felt the truth of her words touch his mind.

When the sun set, Halen and Ghaea helped Parry back to the city. On the planet surface at least, his night would be quieter. Haldir watched as the three hobbled further and further away, toward the city, and felt that a part of his heart had gone with them – with Ghaea, and he knew. He would never be content with an Elf maid.

That night was the start of a new chapter in everyone's lives, and for the Sanre, it would a night burned into their memories forever.


	10. Chapter 8

8

Vala blinked back the tears. _Damn it, they won't see me cry._ The Prior really outdid himself this round, and Vala could physically feel the vice-like grip he had on her mind. The pressure and pain was almost too much. She did her best to push the pain away. She thought about SG-1, General Landry, the _Daedalus_, previous missions and funny times. She wondered where Daniel and Tomin were, and she thought back briefly to Teal'c.

When the Prior left sometime later, Vala had lost track of the time and had retreated to a corner of her cell by the bars. She glared at the man's back and tried to think of a way to get out. _Damn it._

-

"Protect that room at all costs!" Cam ordered as he grabbed his gun and left in search of the replicator. _Follow the bees; it's the best policy._ He found the replicator soon enough, but he almost jumped out of his skin when he found its posse.

"The queen probably set up shop around a main power conduit." Sam told him hurriedly as she worked. _Of course it did._ The main conduit tapped by the queen was not hard to find either; Cam simply followed the other bugs toward it, but what he found besides the huge, beetle-like bug was something he had hoped would only appear in movies.

Despite the man's dimwittedness, Cam felt bad for Mr. Marrick. The IOA representative as simply doing his job, right? Cam got over his soft spot for the man as soon as Marrick attacked him. _Who am I kidding; he always was a pain in the-_ Once again, he wished he was with Halen and Ghaea on Q7R-7254.

-

"Hey, you ok?" Sheppard asked, passing by the makeshift infirmary on his way to find Teyla and Ronon. The pacing man stammered a bit and seemed to shrink back toward the shadows. Sheppard frowned and suspicion crept upon him. Who was this guy?

"I'm…."

"Colonel Sheppard-" Halen stopped short upon seeing the man, recognizing him immediately.

"Felden?" He finished instead. The words were out of his mouth before his mind had a chance to process its meaning, but it caught up quickly, putting two and two together and his eyes widened in shock. Felden was the medic aboard the _Iprene_, he knew that, but how – and why – did he come to planet surface? More importantly, how was he not affected by the light?

"Halen, Dr. Keller asks if-" Ghaea stopped short as she saw the medic, and glanced quickly at her shell-shocked brother. His thoughts raged like the ocean's waves crashing into her mind, and disbelief spread through her like a wild fire. Felden was not affected by the light…. Felden; light. Felden, Felden, Felden. His name repeated in her mind like lightening.

"It is not what you think!" The medic hurried to defend himself. Halen finally spoke after the initial surprise passed.

"You are immune to the light?" He asked, his voice barely audible from shock. Sheppard glanced at Felden, who resembled a deer in headlights as he tried, and failed, again, to explain his presence.

"Enough," a tired voice said behind them. They whirled around to see Councilor Keil, whose expression was grim but decidedly tired.

"John?" Teyla appeared suddenly with a stranger at her side, and, startled, all eyes whirled to her. She halted and blinked in surprise. The colonel turned toward her, but Ghaea recognized her companion before he could speak.

"Haldir? What do you do here?" The Elf seemed at a loss for words, and at that moment, many things happened almost simultaneously.

Ghaea did not have time to linger upon Haldir's sudden appearance, for her brother's thoughts demanded her attention. Her expression changed many times, from confusion, to disbelief, and then fear, as she stared at the councilor, and listened to her brother's restless thoughts.

"No…." Halen suddenly scratched out, his throat dry, his mind reeling.

"Colonel!" Keller called, rushing from the doorway of makeshift infirmary. The look on her face was unmistakable. Something was very wrong. Halen and Ghaea were the first behind her, and as Keller directed the frantic medics, they could see that Parry's situation was deteriorating fast.

"Parry!" Halen called sharply, clutching at the ropes that held his friend to the bed. The invalid convulsed as Keller and numerous nurses converged upon him, pushing both he and Ghaea aside. Parry's heart flat lined on the monitors and there was a blur of activity as the _Daedalus_ medical team readied the defibrillator.

"Clear!" Three times they defibrillated, and two times they failed. Keller rushed with a nurse to a side cabinet to prepare an IV, and on a monitor beside the bed, Halen could see that the last of Parry's three-stranded DNA vanished quietly. He calmed, and Keller strode back to check his vitals. Parry felt cold and clammy, but relief flooded through him as he saw his friends when he opened his eyes. The world around them seemed to stop as Ghaea, Halen, and Parry stood together at the bed. The transformation thus complete, Parry was now completely human.

"We stopped running." Parry stated solemnly, weakly, referring to the Ori ships they destroyed, and the resolutions made and broken by countless Sanre to cease their endless escape from conflict. Halen clasped his arm firmly. Their surroundings seemed to fade as the three focused on each other during what they knew was Parry's last moments.

"We did." Ghaea's eyes filled with tears as Parry turned to her, and she did not hold them back.

"Don't cry; we did something no other Sanre in our generation did." Halen lowered his head. Parry's mind now seemed free of the haze that had plagued him because of the light, but it did not last long.

"Humans can't ascend," Parry said quietly. Ghaea closed her eyes. Halen shook his head.

"Humans live," he said with a desperate conviction. _Not this human._

"Not this human." Parry said finally, though his friends had already heard these thoughts moments ago. He clasped the arms of his friends, one in each hand, and closed his eyes. The screen beeped and the heart beats flattened, and noise filled the room once more.

"Parry!" Ghaea cried, but her cries were drowned out by the efforts of Keller and the others. Her head pounded with the last words of her friend, and the scene before her swam as if caught in an ocean wave.

"Parry!!" Halen's cry filled the room, but this time it was not in happiness, and neither gave up their friend's hands. In desperation they cried his name until they felt hoarse, but it was of no use. Parry had already gone. Even if he were still Sanre, death was irreversible, for even Sanre could not ascend. Halen pressed his fist into the mattress and frowned deeply as he controlled his growing frustration. How many more would have to die for yet another war to end? Ghaea came to him quietly and he finally relinquished the hand of his best friend since childhood.


	11. Chapter 9

9

Outside the room, Sheppard was pacing, trying to ignore the incessant, murmured arguments of Keil and Felden by the wall. McKay was tap-tapping at the tablet, stopping only long enough to remember the pain of losing a friend, before plunging himself into his work once more. Ronon waited – or brooded – silently by the wall and Teyla stared blankly at the door of the infirmary. Haldir mind was reeling from the sudden loss, but his mind always wound back to one topic. Ghaea.

When the two Sanre and the doctor finally emerged, everyone came to attention. McKay and Teyla stood quickly, he from his work, and she from a deep meditation. Ronan, Sheppard, and Haldir stepped forward at once, but it was Sheppard who reached them first. Halen's expression was unreadable, but Ghaea's made things clear. Devastated, she let out a half cough, half sob, and Sheppard hugged her to comfort her. Halen caught the eyes of the two men in the corner and strode to them quickly.

"Who are you?!" He demanded, grief and anger making his words clipped and harsh. Keil was the head of the Council, the highest ranking member of the ruling body of their home world. And he had lied; to him, to Ghaea, to all Sanre.

"Halen!" Ghaea called, eyes wide. She felt his emotions and his sadness, but hurting others would not bring Parry back.

_Stop protecting them, sister, they are not Sanre!_ He spat out in their native tongue, whirling around to face her, too angry to think in any other language. His grief took away his usual grace and reason.

"We are cursed with compassion that you wrongly embrace! They do not deserve it; they are Teran!" He cried finally in English. Silence ensued, as everyone tried to come to grips with the new revelation. Ghaea froze, every limb stilling, her eyes wide with horror, with expression Haldir had never seen before – and never wished to see again. Every eye in the hall turned to Halen and Ghaea and then, slowly, to the two standing at a corner.

"Oh my god…." McKay murmured, eyes, wide, darting between the Sanre and the accused. Keil and Felden did not deny it, and as Keil slowly pulled out a small device from his pocket and deactivated it, they were shocked to see the defining features of a Sanre melt away. Light golden hair replaced the dark locks and the antenna disappeared. His ears became peaked. Haldir took a breath sharply. They were Elves. No, they were more than that; they were the same as the Valar. They were Valar.

"Councilor Keil…." Ghaea whispered, her voice barely above a strangle, her eyes permanently fixed upon the old man before her in an expression of utter shock.

"He is not a councilor, Ghaea, your trust is utterly misplaced!" Halen cried, gripping his sister by the shoulders, shaking her both in frustration and for support. _Why_ was all she could think. Over and over the word turned in her head. Felden removed his own device and began the story.

"The Priors were our life's work, and we know that they can still be perfected. Calling them here was only so that they may see the world of their gods!" He said in adamant defense of his actions.

"You called them here?" Sheppard asked, anger and disbelief building inside of him. Feanr, however, defended his actions to the last.

"I have the means to remove their genetic imperfections!" But Halen had already seen his next thoughts.

"No…." Feanr looked maddeningly smug.

"When they arrive in Veya, they will be exposed to the treatment I have devised, and they will be the perfect beings that we set out to create! They will ascend! And finally the world will recognize us, the Teran, as truly superior! For we have found the way of true ascension!" He finished confidently. Ghaea's face drained of all color as she staggered back a step, letting go of her brother's arm finally.

"You led them to our home?" Disbelief almost pushed her over the edge of reason as she took steps backward. It was impossible, no. How were they able to conceal themselves so well for so many years? Had they been so trusting and naïve that they allowed a perfect stranger to walk among them for generations? How had Feanr's experiments escaped detection?

Home was all they could think of now. What had they done? The Priors were on their way, no doubt eager to transform yet another world for their purposes. _We must get back._ Ghaea could only stare mutely at her brother, who seemed to have lost all capability of speech as he stumbled from the hall slowly.

The Atlantis team was beyond shocked. Only Ronon seemed to have the ability to make any sounds at all, which was simply a growl. Ghaea could not say anything for a long while, and it was then that Haldir went to her. Halen had already left the hall in search of fresh air to relieve his frustrations, and Sheppard and Teyla had followed. Ronon seemed to want to hit the two newly-discovered Teran, but McKay beckoned him away. With one last glance toward the Sanre woman, McKay led the Satedan out.

Haldir's hand was gentle and warm upon her shoulder, but Ghaea was still trying to come to grips with the horrible and strange truth of everything. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She would never have believed it had she not seen it with her own eyes. Had they been too trusting? She turned to him and wordlessly fell against his waiting arms, eyes closed tightly against the world. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly as well, exhausted from the shocking discovery and the passionate outburst from Halen. Ghaea turned to him presently and only then did her eyes clear to recognize him fully.

"Captain-"

"Haldir, please," he corrected, his hand still upon her shoulder. Ghaea smiled briefly and nodded.

"Haldir. Halen will wish to leave as soon as possible because of…." She stopped abruptly, and the Elf looked upon her with an expectant but pained expression.

"Now that Parry is…." She paused again, unsure of how to continue. Haldir stopped her before she spoke again.

"I understand, Ghaea." Her name upon his lips sounded beautiful.

"Ghaea, tell me I love not in vain, for I would walk with you until whatever end. Now that I have met you, Ghaea, I cannot bear to be alone." She stared at him and was silent, but her expression softened into a wistful, sad, smile, and she leaned against his embrace finally, willingly. Haldir smiled and closed his eyes to enjoy her touch.

_Iyl-armon_. She whispered finally, in one quick breath, as if in relief after a heavy burden.

His lips met hers then and she felt the weight of all things wash from her. There were no voices, no Teran, and no Priors.

Halen cleared his throat and the two separated quickly.

"Ghaea, the Iprene will leave soon; are you ready?" His "ready" was said with a gravity Ghaea had never heard before. Halen did not only imply the trip back, but also what they would encounter at home. Will she be ready to give her everything to preserve their home? Yes. He did not comment on their closeness or their intimate embrace, but Haldir could guess it was foremost on his mind, though he made no show of disapproval. Haldir would wait for their safe return; her safe return, and Ghaea promised to come back to him.

The _Iprene_ and the _Daedalus_ made ready to leave that very night, but not before Halen threw Feanr at the feet of the very startled Manwe and Varda, who were so taken aback with shock that they did not even react for a full minute. A growl and a harsh glare was all Halen afforded the mighty Ori before huffing from the palace.

With the _Daedalus _secured in the largest cargo hold of the Sanre ship, the trip was easy, fast, but tense. Captain Aten spoke very little but to confer with the officers of the bridge and Col. Caldwell. Sheppard and his team felt the odd calm of the ship settle over them like fine, unshakable dust. Their own adrenaline was flowing with each moment, but the weight of the situation seemed to press in upon the crystal walls of the ship.


	12. Chapter 10

10

The Ori ships did not lose any time in bearing down hard upon the Sanre capital planet, Ariste. It was still early morning when the Priors and soldiers marched into the central square. The Prior stopped and stood silently surveying the mostly sleeping city before him. A gasp alerted him to a young woman nearby, strolling in the early dawn with her intended. Narrowing his eyes, his staff lit up and he bade the soldiers behind him harshly to attack. The young man's arm shot up, and the weapon fire contacted against the shield that expanded from his forearm. Her scream woke the street. Soon, there was panic everywhere as the ships bore down from above, and the soldiers trod through the city, uprooting more than trees and shrubs, and killing much more than birds and animals.

-

Colonel Sheppard was busy giving orders to the groups of marines in the armory.

"We only have one ship sir?" One marine asked briskly.

"Yes, Michaels, we have one ship." John answered back, almost growling with impatience. The marines seemed a little more than unwilling to go down, but it was not up to them now.

"We do have the element of surprise," Teyla added quickly, as she donned a black vest behind her friend. The marine nodded but John knew that as soon as they were dismissed, they would talk about this behind their backs. McKay and Ronon soon joined them, as did both captains. Col. Caldwell wished Sheppard's team good luck, but Capt. Aten was quieter. When Ghaea entered the armory, however, he seemed to let go of his sternness for a few moments.

"We will be watching," he said quietly, referring to himself and the Sanre-human mixed crew of the _Iprene_. Ghaea hugged him briefly before zipping up the bullet proof vest with determination.

"We will not fail."

Her brother's face blinked onto the large screen as he took his seat solemnly in the weapons chair, despite Dr. Keller's protests, for there was no one else.

-

The _Iprene _dropped out of hyperspace and immediately engaged the Ori ships in orbit above Ariste.

"Good luck, Sheppard," Caldwell said again, before beaming the team and the marines down to the planet with a nod full of emotion.

"May you succeed." Capt. Aten wished seriously as he watched the light take Ghaea.

-

On the planet surface was a scene that burned forever into Ghaea's memory. Disaster and panic met her everywhere she turned.

"Sderns, take your team down that way; shoot, don't hesitate!" Sheppard instructed. Lt. Sderns nodded and yelled an order to his men over the din and they were off. Sheppard led his team the opposite way and almost immediately opened fire on the advancing Ori soldiers. Ghaea stayed with them for a while, but soon took her team of marines down another path toward the heart of the city.

She did not hesitate to kill any Ori soldier who happened in her path, but in her heart, she cried. How had it come to this? The Sanre have become killers.

"Ghaea!" A voice cut into her mind, and she instantly knew it. Ghaea whirled around and around, trying to locate the sound.

"Ghaea!!" Hayden screamed again, gripping the lamppost in fear as people dashed past him.

"Hayden!!" Ghaea cried, glancing at the oncoming Ori soldiers, who had already seen the boy. Time seemed to stop as a brilliant flash of light blinded him. When it subsided, a figure blocked his view of the soldier. Ghaea. Relief and elation flooded him as he knew that his sister had come for him, but it did not last long. Ghaea soon fell to her knees, and Hayden was overwhelmed with grief and fear.

"Ghaea!" The shield was still active, and their activity only alerted more soldiers to hurry toward them. Hayden held onto her with a vice-like grip, unparalleled fear and panic coursing through him. Hayden was beside himself with tears and he jostled his sister fiercely.

"Ghaea!! _Heuri! _Ghaea!! _Heuri!!!_" The large area of red on her side spread across her tunic like fire, drenching her form.

"Hayden," Ghaea whispered. She grasped his hand in her free one and held his gaze determinedly.

"You must take over. You must get to safety; must get back to _ama, _and _apa."_

"Ghaea!!" Hayden cried. She took a deep breath and her body seemed to glow brightly, suddenly. Her expression softened.

_Iyo e'arma_. I love you, she said to Hayden, before the light overtook her, and she was lifted into the air in a blur of light and warmth, her body disappearing. The soldiers stood no chance, for those that were near were instantly killed. The light continued its upward ascent before disappearing in the smoky sky. The marines stared after the ascended Ghaea, frozen to their positions, but the leader quickly shook himself. Yelling and order to his men, they killed the remaining Ori soldiers and went to Hayden, who, amidst the never ending noise and his own grief, tugged at one of the marines to follow him, holding up the shield around them all with his other hand.

"Come on!" He cried impatiently at the humans behind him, for they now moved far too slow for his comfort. They had to get to safety.

-

"I'm not getting into that!" Chiana cried as Raun practically dragged her to the underwater hangar. He rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air.

"Fine, but I'm going; Ghaea needs help!" Raun was one of the first to receive the hail from the _Iprene_, for interstellar communications was his job.

Chiana was silent as he disappeared into the nearest ship, and it was not until Raun flew the_ Cafril_ out of the atmosphere of Ariste that Chiana hailed him. Just behind him, in the _Mersher_, Chiana's hands over the controls fluttered with excitement and fear, but her voice was of determination.

"Let's go!" With that, they charged forward into battle.

-

The fire fight was never ending, it seemed, for both the crew of the ships and also the citizens on the ground. The capital city was in ruin; fires sprang up and spread to almost every building. Children screamed for their parents and parents rushed for their children. Officers and government councilors guided people this way and that in hopes of escaping the soldiers that poured into every street of the city. Ariste was not the only planet in trouble. The Ori ships, seeing that the end was near for the capital, began plotting a course for the other targets. Ounna, Breis, and Thesa. But as the first of the Ori ships lifted its orbit from Ariste, a great ship emerged from hyperspace and immediately opened fire. Raun, and Chiana, shocked and fatigued, stopped firing and sat up. The Ori were obviously no match for the newcomer, and feeling determination well up in them again, both Sanre powered up weapons again and pelted the Ori with drones anew.

-

Ghaea clenched the energy surrounding her around one of the Ori ships and crushed it with a force that both exhilarated and drained her. She felt herself gently pulled away from the battle and lost consciousness finally, letting the warmth of ascension wash over her just as the _Vala Maldoran_ exited hyperspace bearing SG-1. And the Ark of the Ancients.

The Ark shone true over the remaining Priors and soldiers, stopping them in their tracks.

-

"It's Asgard!" Daniel exclaimed.

"What?" Cam sputtered, staring at the archaeologist in disbelief.

"The ship; i-it's Asgard!"

"Sir, we're being hailed."

"Open a channel." Maj. Marks nodded and soon, the stunning face of a very familiar Asgard came through.

"Col. Mitchell, it is a pleasure to see you again." Thor said, blinking his large black eyes.

"Thor?" Daniel ventured, disbelief and elation filling his voice.

"Dr. Jackson."

"How did you..?"

-

Raun and Chiana let go of everything else to concentrate on the weapons arrays, but the ships , unused for so many years, were no match for the Ori. The _Mersher_ exploded in a blinding wave of light.

"Chia-!" Raun's cry was cut off by yet another light.

-

Ghaea felt herself begin to sleep. A Sanre never can stay in ascended form for very long. Death awaited her, but she was too tired to feel afraid.

"Come on!" Hayden led the marines behind them through yet another group of soldiers, who suddenly stopped in mid-fire. All around them the city burned, but the sounds of weapons dimmed and halted. Sanre dropped to their knees in exhaust. His own sight was blurred by the tears for his sister. Where was his brother? And how will he tell _ama_? And _apa_?

-

Ghaea closed her eyes and felt herself be pulled away, and that was that.


	13. Chapter 11

11

The whole of Mirkwood seemed to have turned up for the wedding of the mortal to the king, but when Ghaea questioned Legolas about it, he merely laughed in his merry way and told her that the thought was silly.

"Mirkwood does not nearly have this many people; no, some of the guests are our kin from the north, Lothlorien." Ghaea raised an eyebrow at his explanation, but did not ask further. She had only met one Elf from Lothlorien once. Galadriel, her name was, and Ghaea felt tense just thinking about her. Looking into the Elf woman's eyes was like a battle of wits, of strength, of wills. A Sanre's mind was strong, but Ghaea had clearly felt _her_ presence within her. The suffocating feeling was one she would not forget easily.

She could hear the soft music from the front halls now, drifting lazily back through the inner passages, to the heart of the Elvenking's palace. It was some Elf-magic, Ghaea supposed, that allowed the music to travel so. Her room was lit softly, and she sat before the large dressing table and mirror, her thoughts wandering. For the first time in many, many years, she thought of _him._

It had been a long time since her kin passed on. At first, the pain had been almost unbearable, and being alone in the strange new world frightened her. The king had provided for them to be laid to rest in the royal burial gardens, and Ghaea spent hours there, speaking to almost no one else. It was Legolas who first ventured to speak with her, and the two became steady friends almost from the first moments. From Legolas, Ghaea learned many things about Elves and their way of life, for he was very knowledgeable, not only about his own people, but of others who lived beyond Thranduil's forest. Slowly, she let go of her sorrow. It wasn't long before Legolas discovered his father's particular penchant for the Sanre, and soon, his careful and mischievous plans succeeded in bringing them closer together. Thranduil found his son's antics both warming and annoying, but he soon realized that it was what he wanted. To spend even a few moments with her felt like heaven.

Ghaea had been aloof at first, almost cautious, but Thranduil understood. His heart had been guarded too, for too long. Legolas' mother, his queen, occupied a place in his heart no one else would ever hold again, but Thranduil was moved by Ghaea. At first, he did not even know what moved him. He watched her as she slowly let go of her old life, her kin, and embrace the forest. Days turned to months, and then years, and they grew steadily closer, first at the manipulations of his son, but later because they truly desired each other's company.

Ghaea touched the necklace around her neck gently. A gift from the king. Thranduil. The reflection sparkled at her from the mirror, and she could not help but feel out of place in the woods here, though just moments ago she could not imagine being anywhere other than beside the king. More than 1,000 years had passed since she first came to the forest, and finally, today, she would wed the king. A small smile lit her features. She found a new family, and she belonged here now.

"Are you ready?" The prince's voice at the door startled her out of her reverie. When did she become so easily startled? Legolas did not seem to notice, but walked up to her and leaned in closer to scrutinize every inch of her gown and make up, his expression schooled into such an uncharacteristic solemn one that Ghaea almost laughed outright. He finally pronounced her absolutely perfect and ready after brushing off an imaginary piece of fuzz from her shoulder. Giving her a brilliant smile, he observed, more to himself than her,

"You love him very much."

"Yes." Ghaea replied. His tone of voice did not require a response, but she felt that it was not the only thought on his mind. Legolas was suddenly reminded again how much they loved her. It is said that people can detect the scent of someone they love very much. With Ghaea, it was not a scent but a feeling. She radiated peace, and he was glad that his father found someone like her.

Legolas seemed to have a sudden idea, and pulled her toward the door.

"Come, I wish to show you." Ghaea followed quietly as he led her from her room, through the arched passageways and dim halls. Soon, Ghaea began to recognize their location. They had come to the gallery. Ghaea's eyes wandered between the paintings and tapestries hung on the walls, and almost did not notice the prince had stopped before a large hanging. Softly, he told her of the people depicted in the tapestry, and Ghaea suspected he deliberately left his thoughts open, for they spoke a more detailed story. She listened patiently and participated solemnly in their strange conversation.

He told her of his father and mother, their great love, and of himself, in a time that truly was magical, bright, and removed from the grief that surrounds them now. The king had not been truly happy for a long time, and Legolas told her, in both words and emotions, how happy his father's happiness made him.

"His heart has not stirred for many years," the Elf explained. _Before you came._

Ghaea became Thranduil's wife, and the new queen of Mirkwood that day, and all the forest celebrated. She found that she fit into the fabric of the lives of Elves perfectly, and a precarious peace reigned in Thranduil's forest for centuries despite the encroaching darkness at the borders. The Elf lady Galadriel of Lorien enchanted her, though Ghaea did not understand why she was preoccupied with the future. Sanre never did that. Galadriel explained that it was because of the ring, and Thranduil later told Ghaea the full history of the rings of power. Thus, Ghaea was not surprised when the time came and Legolas departed for Imladris.

It would be more than a year before they would reunite with Legolas.


	14. Chapter 12

12

When she opened her eyes again, she was in the hospital, and she wondered how appointments with hospitals were becoming so frequent. Vala's hand held onto her right and another, warmer hand held her left. Her vision came back to her slowly, and she saw the worried doctor, the nurse, and another, miraculous, concerned face.

"Antaeus," she breathed, her voice dry and scratched. He put out his hand to steady and calm her, and she felt the power of his healing flow through her every fiber.

"Worry not, Ghaea, all is well." He paused, as if thinking over his next words.

"Perhaps now, our way is not the only way." She mouthed a thank you and Antaeus smiled benevolently. He patted her hand again encouragingly and nodded to Vala and the others before leaving them alone again. The Sanre nurse looked after the strange Nox for only a moment before turning back to Ghaea to ask after her comfort before beckoning for SG-1 and leaving them alone.

"You gave us a scare!" Vala exclaimed, but she smiled, happy that it was over now. Daniel and Sam told her about the Asgard and Cam assured her that all of the Priors and followers had been stopped by the Ark.

"Where is Halen?" Ghaea asked, as soon as she finished the drink the nurse had given her.

"Your brother well. He is just down the hall," the nurse replied.

"Did he....?" She did not finish the sentence, for she did not know truly how to ask the dreaded question. Halen told her what he had heard between Col. Sheppard and Dr. Keller, that even though they were no longer affected by the Affliction, the weapons array could still cause them harm. Dr. Keller had theorized that prolonged use of the chair would result in blindness. The nurse understood her thoughts.

"He is recovering well," she reassured her, and at Ghaea's insistent stare, she continued,

"He won't be able to use the chair again." Ghaea frowned. Dr. Keller had been right. A Sanre's life truly had many limitations. The same mental superiority that made them able to power the chair weapons also was their biggest obstacle. The nurse sensed her emotions, but made no comment. Instead, she said,

"Both your _ama_ and _apa _are fine. And your youngest brother is proving to be difficult to keep in bed rest, for he is impatient to see you." Ghaea let out a sigh of relief, and smiled. SG-1 also smiled along with her, remembering the very young Sanre boy whom they had met recently during one of their visits to Veya. The nurse left Ghaea with a smile but a stern order to drink the rest of the beverage and try to eat some of the food at the table, and almost as soon as she left, a knock came at the partially closed door. As Ghaea looked up, a most wonderful surprise greeted her.

"Hey, how's the weather in the higher planes?"

"Raun!" The dark-haired man in the doorway grinned, and looked both ways into the hall before ducking into the room quickly, explaining that if the doctor found him wandering, the consequences would be dire. He gave Ghaea a quick hug and a ruffle of her hair, and greeted each member of SG-1 with a smile as she introduced them.

"So happy to meet you finally, friends from Earth!" Raun's smiles faded, however, as they exchanged stories about the aftermath of the battle. SG-1 told him about the situation in the city, for he had been unconscious in the hospital since his miraculous rescue from the _Cafril_ by the Nox.

"When I opened my eyes again, I was with them, and their gentleness gave me strength to recover," he explained, sitting down on the bed beside Ghaea. He also told them everything he had heard around the hospital, such as the excitement at the presence of the Asgard, and the relief brought by both the Nox and the Ark of the Ancients.

"It's as if everyone has awakened from a millennium-long slumber!" Daniel quickly asked about the Asgard. SG-1 and the team from Atlantis had all visited the enormous ship docked just at the edge of the capital city, and the reunion had been joyous, though overshadowed by the Sanre's pain from the recent war. SG-1 had eagerly questioned Thor about their death-defying disappearance, and the Asgard had almost smiled at that.

"It is to the Nox that we owe gratitude," he explained quietly. When the Ori came for them, the Asgard became torn between fighting and stretching their already thin resources, and retreating.

"It became clear that we would not be able to defeat the Ori ." The Asgard, while outwardly proclaiming their failed genetic experiments, had called upon their old friends to help in their escape. The Asgards' trust in SG-1 was what prompted them to leave behind their legacy. It was also their way of expressing their friendship and respect, and their faint feelings of guilt at their deception.

Daniel now questioned Raun and Ghaea about their allies' miraculous reappearance, but the Sanre man only smiled and replied simply,

"It is wonderful."

A commotion at the door lifted them all out of their thoughts. Antaeus entered again with a cup cradled carefully in his hands. His movements were cautious, but fluid and graceful. He nodded toward SG-1, and reported quietly that Col. Sheppard and the others from Atlantis will join them soon. He paused to consider Raun, and then, to the surprise of everyone, sneaked a glance at the doorway before going finally to Ghaea. Raun, who was violating the doctors' strict orders of rest, tensed and glanced at the doorway, flustered. SG-1 was amazed to see amusement on the Nox's face.

"She is not coming yet," he said to Raun, as if answering his unasked question, leading Daniel to suspect that the Sanre was not the other race capable of reading minds. Antaeus turned to Ghaea then.

"Drink, young one," he commanded, "it will make you strong again." Ghaea drank the surprisingly cool liquid. Its color was of fine wine, and its slightly bitter after taste tingled her senses. She instantly felt more sleepy than before, and wondered just what the Nox had put into the drink. He took the cup away when she finished, and she held his hand briefly.

"Thank you," she managed to say finally. He smiled widely, and nodded back.

"It is my pleasure." SG-1, now over their initial amazement, were genuinely curious about the Nox, and especially of Antaeus and his family, whom they had all years before. He answered that they were well, and that they are also desirous to see SG-1 again as well, especially young Nefreyu. The battle was momentarily forgotten as they talked of happier topics, and recalled happier times.

Ghaea felt contentment as she listened to SG-1's questions for the Nox. It was truly over now, and although they had suffered an unprecedented atrocity, Ghaea was still glad of one thing. It brought them together again. Now, the stories, the wishes, and the memories were not just empty words. They were real. And it all began with the inquisitive Fifth Race. The Asgard were correct to name them the heir of their legacy. Who knew the humans of Earth had so much potential?


	15. Chapter 13

Note

Thank you for reading!

This began as a continuation of the Sanre story as SG-1 completed their quest for the Ark of Truth, but evolved into a sort of flash-back, flash-forward story, telling two separate, but related timelines together. Both SG-1 and Atlantis had elements of time travel and alternate realities, so I wanted to try that in my own story.

I hope it was successful, though I know it still needs improvement.

With Chance Again, I wanted to explain the differences between the Furlings (referred to in SG-1 canon) and the Sanre, to tell some of the history of the Sanre, and to set up for a final fiction to tell the story through to the end of Atlantis' fifth season. The last story about the Sanre will reconcile the two timelines from this fiction and connect to SG-1's story about the Furlings.


End file.
